<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother's Keeper by JaiMcC123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607786">Brother's Keeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMcC123/pseuds/JaiMcC123'>JaiMcC123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMcC123/pseuds/JaiMcC123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how two Kansas boys ended up in Los Angeles as YouTube phenomenons? What if the story we all know, wasn't exactly true?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and his brother Colby lived with their abusive father. It was a living hell and it had only gotten worse when their mother passed. After that, their father became more of an alcoholic than he already was. They had little to know money to their name, they were fighting for survival. All the money they did get had to go to their father, to feed his habits. They barely had enough for food. Colby had gone out to get a loaf of bread for their supper while Sam stayed behind to cook. Their father sat on his lazy boy, sipping on his fourth beer of the night, groggily watching some old sitcom on the TV. He jumped as Colby walked into the house from the rain pouring outside. They didn’t have a car so they had to walk everywhere. </p>
<p>“What took you so long boy, I’m starving,” said their father sternly.</p>
<p>“It’s a 30-minute walk,” replied Colby.</p>
<p>“Don’t get lippy with me boy, just hurry up,” yelled their father.</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” replied Colby.</p>
<p>Sam had all of the ingredients ready just as Colby walked into the kitchen. Sam put his sandwich together and then prepared his fathers. He walked over to the lazy boy and his father snatched the sandwhich from his hand and devoured it. Sam returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table as Colby prepared his own sandwich. Sam happily bit into his first half, as Colby turned to sit, their father barged into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“I’m still hungry,” he said, nearly falling over. “Gimme that!” he snatched Colby’s sandwich out of his hand. </p>
<p>“I haven’t eaten yet,” said Colby.</p>
<p>“Did you just talk back to me?” said his father, towering over him. Colby stared his father down, but said nothing. </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” said his father. “You smarten up; you hear me?”</p>
<p>Colby sat down at the table across from Sam, crossing his arms on the table, when half a sandwich was pushed towards him. He looked up to see Sam munching on the other half, he smiled at him and happily took the second half. They both sat quietly eating. When they were finished, Sam did the dishes while Colby helped him. They returned to their room, which was a room with two mattresses and sleeping bags. </p>
<p>Their father had wanted someplace private for obvious reasons. If Sam and Colby had known two years ago that this would be their lives, they wouldn’t have taken anything for granted. If Sam and Colby could go back and change that night, they would. Colby would do anything to take it back. He remembers it like it was yesterday. </p>
<p>He had snuck out of their Kansas home to go to a party far in town. He had begged Sam not to tell their parents and he promised he wouldn’t, so when he got super drunk he called Sam, but he was to buzzed to realize that it was his mother that had picked up the phone. His mother and Sam came and got him that night, his mother was happy that he had made the responsible decision to call someone, but that he was still grounded for life for sneaking out and especially for underage drinking. Sam wasn’t off the hook either for keeping it a secret. They also all agreed that it was best not to tell their father about the incident, but he found out. Colby couldn’t phase what was happening until the drunk driver had already hit their car. He woke up in the hospital, his brother in stiches beside him and his father enraged. From that moment on, nothing had ever been the same. His father resented him and blamed both of them for their mother’s death. Despite what Sam told him, Colby believed his father, it was his fault. He himself felt partially responsible for what happened that night and for ruining their lives. </p>
<p>He and Sam had never gotten out much because they had never been good at making friends so they had only had each other their whole lives. They moved around so much that they never had time to make friends, they never stayed in one place long enough. Now, they lived in a remote part of Kansas, so there wasn’t much around, not many people their age to hang out with, not that people wanted to hang out with them. They had to find ways to teach themselves things, it was the only thing they could do to keep themselves from going insane. </p>
<p> All people liked to do in Kansas was party, that’s kind of all there was to do, which is why Colby had snuck out that night, to try and gain some confidence, to socialize. Sam however, hadn’t been as eager, he liked to keep more to himself, where Colby had a wilder personality, it’s what made them work. </p>
<p>But Colby would do anything to get out. Anything was better compared to this life. Compared to this hell. </p>
<p>Fast forward two years later and this was their life. Maybe he was being punished for what he did, he only wished Sam didn’t have to suffer the same fate. He had promised Sam that someday they would get out, and at one point Sam and Colby both believed that, but that hope was dwindling fast, but Colby had to keep it alive, if not for himself, at least for Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, Sam and Colby were preparing for supper when their father came back from the store empty handed. He strode into the kitchen, fuming.</p><p>“Sit down now!” said their father. “We need to have a talk!”</p><p>Sam and Colby knew better than to make him ask twice, so they quickly took a seat at the table. Sam and Colby beside each other and their father across from them. He pointed his shaky hand at them.</p><p>“I went to buy some more beer,” explained their father. “When I got to the cashier, I was 30$ dollars short.”</p><p>Sam and Colby looked at each other and then looked at their father. He spoke more aggressively now. </p><p>“Money doesn’t just get up and walk away. I know I had enough. I counted it myself,” their father continued. “Which one of you took it?”</p><p>Sam and Colby were both silent, they knew better than to steal from anyone, especially their father. Their father looked to Sam, who was visibly shaken, his head down.</p><p>“LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU BOY!” he yelled at Sam, smashing his fist on the table.</p><p>“Yes s-s sir,” stuttered Sam. Sam would always stutter when he was scared or nervous.</p><p>“Did you take it?!! Where is it!?” their father yelled.</p><p>“I don’t know s-sir,” replied Sam, his voice shaky.</p><p>“Oh really?” said their father. “Maybe a trip to the basement will jog your memory.”</p><p>Sam’s eyes shot up in fear as his father came around the table and gripped his arm tightly. </p><p>Colby quickly stood up. “It was me!! I took it!!” he yelled. </p><p>Their father stopped in his tracks. He pushed Sam away and turned to face Colby, looming over him. His father stood over him smirking for only seconds before his fist collided with Colby’s nose and he fell to the ground. He gripped Colby by the hair and pulled him towards the basement, Colby’s face full of blood. </p><p>“Stay back or you’re next!!” shouted his father as Sam tried to approach them. </p><p>Colby locked eyes with Sam as he was dragged away. The tears began to flow and Sam flinched as the door to the basement slammed shut. </p><p>Their father threw Colby down the stairs, and he groaned in pain as he collided with cold cement floor. Colby screamed as a foot collided with his rib cage. </p><p>“You little thief!” shouted his father. “You steal from me in my own house? Worthless piece of shit!!”</p><p>Colby zoned out from pain as the kicks, slaps and punches came down. He had trained himself early on to drown out his father’s harsh words, but he always remembered the pain, their father made sure of that.</p><p>Sam sat against the door crying, as he heard the screams and the thuds. He backed away when his father emerged 30 minutes later. He didn’t say anything, he just grabbed a beer and returned to the living room, not even bothering to wash the blood off of his hands. Sam quickly rushed down the stairs of the basement and stopped when he saw Colby. He was covered in blood, bruises forming on every part of his body, and his breaths were shallow. Sam rushed to him and gently sat him up against the wall. The one eye that could open looked at Sam. Sams hand covered his mouth as he tried to hold back the new set of tears that were about to flow.</p><p>“Don’t cry,” said Colby calmly. “Please don’t cry.”</p><p>“ Colby why? Why would take that money?” asked Sam, looking at his brother sadly.</p><p>“I didn’t take anything,” said Colby. “He probably used it without noticing. You know what he’s like, he’s always trying to find reasons to antagonize us.”</p><p>“Then why did you say you did?” asked Sam.</p><p>Colby winced and looked at his brother. “I wasn’t gonna let him hurt you,” he replied.</p><p>Sam hung his head. “Colby?” he said.</p><p>“Sam, I would do it again,” replied Colby. “A hundred times over, you hear me?”</p><p>Sam knew instantly what he was thinking. “You don’t deserve this, Colby,” he said. “I know that you think you do, but you don’t. Moms death wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“Yea, well you don’t deserve it either,” said Colby.</p><p>Sam stood up and gently helped Colby to his feet. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, throwing Colby’s arm over his shoulder. </p><p>They gently walked up the stairs as Colby clutched his side with his free hand. They tiptoed passed their father, who was now passed out on the chair, and to their room. Sam and Colby were both equipped on how to treat wounds and give themselves and each other first aid, they had to be, living in this household. </p><p>“We’re getting out of here,” said Colby, as Sam was gently dabbing his nose. “One way or another, we’re getting out.”</p><p>“How hard did he hit you?” asked Sam, feeling Colby’s head.</p><p>Colby shooed Sam’s hand away. “Dude I’m serious,” he said.</p><p>“I want to believe you, I do,” said Sam. “But I can’t, for my own sanity.”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” asked Colby.</p><p>“More than anyone,” answered Sam.</p><p>“Then that’s all you have to do, I’ll think of something, I promise,” said Colby.</p><p>Sam forced a small smile. He wanted to hold out hope, he really did, but he had given up a long time ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colby had been gone for almost an hour. He hadn’t told Sam where he was going and obviously their father didn’t notice he was gone. Colby had made sure that he was at least 3 beers in before he snuck out. Sam had warned him, he had tried to stop Colby from going, fearing that the punishment would be worse than last night if their father found out, but Colby was insistent. All Colby told Sam to do before he left, was to trust him. </p><p>Sam was in his room, flipping through the same book he had read a thousand times, when their window slid open and Colby climbed in, clutching a paper bag under his arm. Sam put the book down and stood up.</p><p>“Colby where have you been?” asked Sam. “What is that?”</p><p>Colby took the bag from under his arm and slowly pulled out the revolver hidden inside. </p><p>“Colby where did you get that!?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Keep your voice down!” whispered Colby. He walked towards the bedroom door, when Sam suddenly blocked his path.</p><p>“Colby wh-what are you gonna do?” asked Sam scared.</p><p>“What needs to be done!” said Colby. “What should’ve been done a long time ago!”</p><p>“Colby not like this, please I’m begging you!” said Sam.</p><p>Colby met Sam’s scared gaze. “Stay here!” he told Sam.</p><p>Colby clicked the safety and slowly approached their father who was sleeping in his chair. He raised the gun slowly and pointed it at him. Their father awoke suddenly and turned his head, he smirked and laughed as he saw the barrel of a gun pointed at him. His father stood and Colby backed away, the gun still raised.</p><p>“You think you’re funny? You think you’re fast?” asked their father unimpressed. “Well I’m faster.” </p><p>Their father suddenly pulled his own revolver from the back of his jeans and pointed it at Colby, clicking the safety. Colby backed away slowly, hands shaky.</p><p>“Not so tough now, are ya?” said their drunken father.</p><p>“Colby put the gun down,” said Sam, carefully emerging from the room. </p><p>“Sam get back in the room!” said Colby, his gaze not leaving his fathers.</p><p>“You’re not goin anywhere!” shouted their father. Sam was frozen</p><p>Their father laughed evilly and lowered his revolver, he looked directly at Colby. “Do it then!” he said.</p><p>Colby just stood there, unsure of what to do. He had had every intention of pulling the trigger, but thinking it and doing were two completely different things. He had been ready, but now he wasn’t so sure, but now there was no turning back, there were going to be consequences, there was no stopping that now. </p><p>“See? You ain’t got the guts,” said their father. “You never did, you’re pathetic.”</p><p>“Colby, please put it down!” said Sam.</p><p>“Listen to your brother, son,” replied their father. “Or you’ll never see the light of day again.”</p><p>“Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding,” said Sam, trying to diffuse the situation. </p><p>“You shut the hell up!” shouted their father, turning to point the gun at Sam. Sam stuck in hands out in defense. </p><p>“This was yur idea wasn’ it?” said their father. His gun still trained on Sam while Colby’s was still trained on their father. “You’re a pain in my ass, the both of ya.” </p><p>Sam braced for impact and the gun shot rang out through the house. The sound was deafening. Their father’s hand hadn’t even grazed the trigger before Colby pulled his, a bullet going straight into his father’s stomach. He approached their father, who was on the ground, clutching his stomach and gasping for air. Colby quickly knocked their father out as Sam rushed forward and pushed Colby back, who was wide eyed and in shock.</p><p>“Colby, what have you done?!!” asked Sam, looking at their father and back to him in horror. </p><p>Colby stared in horror at the scene before him, trying to process what he had done. He snapped himself out of it and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. </p><p>“Go to our room, pack our bags with as much as you can,” explained Colby. “We’re leaving, now!”</p><p>“Colby, we can’t just-” Sam started. “Do you have any-.”</p><p>“Sam now!!” replied Colby. “Do it!”</p><p>“What are you gonna do?” asked Sam scared.</p><p>“Get rid of the body,” said Colby. “Go now!”</p><p>Sam slowly backed away, still trying to process what just happened. He rushed quickly to their room and began to pack while Colby dragged the body out back, grabbed the shovel and began to dig.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was frantically gathering supplies and essentials, when Colby came in covered in dirt. He looked up at Sam, who stared back at him in horror.</p><p>“It’s done,” said Colby.</p><p>Sam looked down to see the gun in Colby’s hands. He was stupid, he hadn’t used gloves, and now his finger prints were on the murder weapon, if that’s what they were gonna call it. Had it been self defense? Had Colby done it to protect himself and his brother? He was trying to tell himself that, but he couldn’t even convince himself, let alone Sam, who wouldn’t even look him in the eye. What was he thinking? He rushed into the situation, not knowing what he was doing, and now he’s ruined their lives once again. His intention to make it better had indeed made things worse, and now he wasn’t sure what they were gonna do or where they were gonna go, but he knew they had to get as far away as possible. He had just wanted a better life for both of them. He wanted to give them back the life they had before, but they were two teenagers, even if they had gotten away, what would’ve happened. Would they have been separated? Or worse? Would he have found them?</p><p>Sam and Colby quickly threw on their jackets and grabbed their backpacks full of only essentials, since they could only fill them with so much. They threw their hoods up and Sam stepped out the front door, into the night, he waited for Colby, who took one last glance at their house, at the hell, that they were finally free from before he joined Sam outside. </p><p>“C’mon, we’ll head towards town,” said Colby. “I’m sure someone there can help us.”</p><p>“What about the gun?” asked Sam, glancing to Colby’s pocket.</p><p>“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it?” said Colby. </p><p>Colby began to walk as Sam followed distantly behind. It was daytime by the time the boys reached town. There wasn’t much around, the area where they had moved wasn’t very big and was very remote. The town looked quaint, like something out of a western. The boys were very happy when they saw a train station in the town, maybe getting away wouldn’t be as hard as they thought. Sam patiently waited by the bench while Colby walked up to the counter, the woman looked up at him, she noticed his cuts and bruises, and looked at him concerned. </p><p>“How can I help you?” asked the woman, smiling. </p><p>“What’s the farthest place that these trains go?” asked Colby.</p><p>The woman curiously looked at him, then quickly typed some things into her computer. “The farthest place they go is Los Angeles, California,” she said. “You can catch a train from here to St. Louis Gateway and get to LA from there.”</p><p>“How much for two one ways?” asked Colby.</p><p>They had grabbed all the money that their father had saved up before they left, even if it wasn’t much, they were hoping it was enough.</p><p>The woman typed up something else. “All together it would be about 275$,” she replied.</p><p>“Two hundred and seventy-five dollars?” said Colby. </p><p>Maybe getting away wasn’t going to be as easy as they thought, they only had about 50$ on hand.</p><p>“Is there anything cheaper?” asked Colby. </p><p>“If that’s how far you wanna go, no, I’m sorry,” explained the woman.</p><p>“That’s alright, thank you,” said Colby.</p><p>He returned to the bench where Sam was sitting. “So, where are we going?” he asked.</p><p>“Nowhere at the moment,” said Colby. “Not until we get more than 50$.”</p><p>“What do we do?” asked Sam.</p><p>Colby looked around, seeing if there was anything else in this town that could help them. Then he noticed a small pawn shop and got a risky idea, but at this point, what did he have to lose. Colby gestured for Sam to follow him, they stepped into the pawn shop and the husky guy behind the counter greeted them. </p><p>“How can I help you boys?” asked the man.</p><p>Colby set the revolver down on the desk. “How much can we get for this?” asked Colby.</p><p>“Can I see some I.D?” asked the man.</p><p>Colby huffed and pulled out one of the many fake I. D’s he had gotten his hands on and showed it to the man. The man looked at it and then looked at Colby, and Colby let out a breath when he saw that the man had believed it. </p><p>The man put on gloves and picked up the revolver to examine it, Sam and Colby watched him closely. He put it back down, taking the gloves off. He looked back towards Sam and Colby.</p><p>“I’d say about 60$,” said the man.</p><p>“That’s it!” said Colby annoyed.</p><p>“You asked,” replied the man. “I’m just telling you how it is. They don’t sell for much around here.”</p><p>“You can’t make an exception?” asked Colby.</p><p>“This is a pawn shop kid, take it or leave it,” said the man. </p><p>Colby knew he was taking advantage of them, because they were young. He would’ve kept going if Sam hadn’t urged him to leave. Colby looked at the man annoyed and slowly slipped the gun off of the desk, his lion head ring with black crystal catching the man’s attention.</p><p>“That’s a snazzy ring you got there,” said the man. “Is that a Gucci?”</p><p>“It is,” said Colby.</p><p>“And it’s not for sale,” said Sam.</p><p>“Shame,” said the man. “It’d probably go for a fortune.” </p><p>Colby eyed him curiously. “How much are we talking exactly?” he asked.</p><p>“For that and the gun,” explained the man. “I’d say about 500$.”</p><p>“We’re not interested,” said Sam.</p><p>“Wait, Sam” said Colby. </p><p>“Colby!” said Sam, looking at his brother.</p><p>“It’s okay,” said Colby. </p><p>He glanced down at the ring on his finger and hesitantly slipped it off. He set it on the counter, along with the gun. The man took both and counted out 500$. He happily handed it to Colby.</p><p>“Pleasure doing business with you,” said the man.</p><p>Colby didn’t say anything. He slipped the money in his pocket and quietly headed towards the door, Sam following behind as the man examined the ring. </p><p>“We’ll get you another one,” said Sam.</p><p>“It’s just a piece of jewelry Sam,” explained Colby.</p><p>“I know,” said Sam. “But you saved up for a year to buy that ring.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, we made a killing,” said Colby. “LA here we come!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Colby returned to the train station and payed for their tickets. They waited anxiously for the train to arrive, it was a two day journey from Kansas to LA. That would hopefully give them enough time to come up with some kind of plan. Having about only 275 some dollars left, money was scarce for them, so they only made sure use it if absolutely necessary i.e. for survival. The train wasn’t exactly the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was definitely more comfortable then their old room. They couldn’t afford the upgrade so they just went with what they could afford. Colby didn’t get much sleep, who would, especially after what happened. Sam had tried to sleep, but he didn’t get much either.</p><p>When the trains had finally arrived in LA, Sam and Colby were exhausted, but also had a rude awakening when they realized that they were in a massive city they had never been to before, with no plan whatsoever. They knew instantly that they stuck out like sore thumbs, so they walked quickly with their heads down, the last thing they needed was more trouble. They had no phones, no accommodations and no contacts. They could go out and buy a couple things but who knew how much things were in a city like Los Angeles. </p><p>They had only stopped once and that was to change their appearance. If for some reason people did start looking for them and did start asking questions, they wouldn’t look like themselves. Colby didn’t change much, he just added some blue dye to his hair. Sam however, changed his hair completely, switching from brown to bleach blond. They didn’t even look like brothers anymore, but maybe that’s what Sam secretly wanted. Colby added a fake nose piercing, just for something a little extra. The piercing actually didn’t look bad, maybe in the future he would get a real one. </p><p>Hours went by and they felt like they had been walking forever. They were running out of options, they had talked about getting a hotel but decided against it, at least until they found a way to make a little more money. Colby stopped in front of what looked like an abandoned building of some sort. It was full of graffiti, and looked very unstable. Colby walked towards it a little more and saw a faded sign that read Murphy Ranch. Sam stepped up beside him, even though it wasn’t a comfortable or safe location to stay for the night, it seemed like their best option. They only prayed that no one found them. </p><p>They set their bags down and snuggled against them. They had only been asleep a couple hours when they heard voices and footsteps approaching. Sam jolted awake, and looked at Colby who had a finger to his lips, gesturing for Sam to be quiet. Now Colby wished they hadn’t sold that gun. They saw lights as the people got closer, laughing and screaming, they didn’t seem dangerous, but in a big city like LA, you could never be too careful. They listened quietly as the two voices approached.</p><p>“Hurry up man, it’s right here,” said a voice, it sounded like a boy.</p><p>“You hold the camera next time bro,” replied the other voice, also male. </p><p>Colby stood and readied his fists as someone came around the corner. A boy about their age, with pink-dyed hair, and covered in necklaces jumped when he saw them. His friend heard his screams and came running. This boy looked a little older, his brown hair up in a man bun. Colby backed away, Sam quickly stood up behind him.</p><p>“Corey, dude, turn the camera off,” said the boy.</p><p>“Oh right, okay,” said Corey. </p><p>The boy looked back towards Sam and Colby, lowering their flashlights. “Who are you guys? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Sam and Colby both stayed silent, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>“It’s okay,” said the boy. “We’re not gonna hurt you. I’m Jake and this is my friend Corey,” he gestured to the boy standing behind him. </p><p>Sam bravely spoke up. “I’m Sam,” he said. “This is my brother Colby.”</p><p>“We live here,” said Colby.</p><p>“You live here?” asked Jake. “This place has been abandoned for years?”</p><p>“Well, I guess you could say, we live here, as of now,” explained Colby. “What are you guys doing here?”</p><p>“We were filming a Youtube video,” explained Jake.</p><p>Sam and Colby looked at each other confused. </p><p>“You know Youtube, the video-sharing platform,” explained Jake. “Social media.”</p><p>“We know what Youtube is,” said Colby. “We just didn’t think people actually took it seriously.”</p><p>“So you guys do what exactly? Visit abandoned places?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Yea, you could say that,” explained Jake. “Sometimes haunted places.”</p><p>“Yea I hate those videos,” explained Corey. </p><p>“Is that popular content?” asked Colby.</p><p>“Not really,” laughed Jake. “Guess we’re just not very good at it, but we enjoy it, so it’s worth it, you know? It’s late, why don’t you guys come with us back to our place?” suggested Jake. “You can clean yourselves up and then we can maybe figure something out for you guys. If you want.”</p><p>Sam and Colby looked at each other, they had never trusted anyone but each other before, and they had only just met these people. </p><p>“I promise we won’t hurt you,” said Jake. “If we wanted to, we would’ve already. Or you could stay here in this place?”</p><p>A house was a better option for them. It would definitely be more comfortable, Sam and Colby both gave each other “the look.” The one they had made between them that said if anything about a situation goes awry, bail, immediately. They quietly followed Jake and Corey to their car. While they were walking, Colby discreetly slipped Sam 150$, in case things took a turn for the worst and they got separated. </p><p>When they arrived at the car, all four of them filed into it. Sam and Colby sliding into the back. They had been driving for a long time, they had only made one stop at a Taco Bell, along the way to the house. Sam and Colby had never had Taco Bell before, but weren’t gonna pass up the opportunity for food when it came. Colby had no idea what a Crunch Wrap Supreme was, but anything at this point, tasted like heaven. Sam had also had a newfound love for something called Dr. Pepper. </p><p>The drive hadn’t been much longer after that, and Sam’s jaw dropped when they pulled up to a beautiful mansion. Jake stopped the car and he and Corey stepped out, followed by Sam and Colby.</p><p>“Welcome to Paradise,” said Jake.</p><p>“This is where you live?” asked Sam. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“This is the Trap House,” said Corey.</p><p>“The Trap House?” questioned Colby. “What kind of a name is that?”</p><p>“One we made up,” said Jake. “You don’t have to like it, but I think it has a nice ring to it.”</p><p>“I guess,” said Colby. </p><p>When they stepped onto the porch, they noticed the big pillars holding it up. It was incredible. When they stepped into the house, they were met with a beautiful foyer. Several dogs came running up to them and kept sniffing them. Colby knelt down to pet one and it wagged its tail happily. Colby loved dogs, he had always wanted one but had never gotten around to it. </p><p>“There are two extra rooms upstairs, right across from each other,” explained Corey.</p><p>“This place is awful big for just the two if you,” said Sam.</p><p>“Oh it’s not just us,” said Jake. “We have two other roommates. One is back at home for the summer and one is travelling for TFIL.”</p><p>“What’s TFIL?” asked Sam.</p><p>“You guys have a lot to learn,” laughed Jake.</p><p>“Bathroom is right between the other rooms,” said Corey. “Make yourselves at home.”</p><p>“Thank you both, so much,” said Sam.</p><p>“No problem,” said Corey.</p><p>“It’s the least we could do,” said Jake. “Not all people in LA are jerks, no matter what you hear.”</p><p>“Actually we haven’t heard anything,” said Colby.</p><p>“That’s probably for the best,” said Corey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corey and Jake had leant Sam and Colby some clothing for the night. Once they were all settled they came down and sat with Corey and Jake on their couch in the living room. They started to explain their story. Sam and Colby had held back some details, because these people had been so good to them, and they didn’t wanna blow it. Jake and Corey had a stunned look on their faces when Sam and Colby were finished. The two brothers looked at each other, worried they had already blown their chance.</p><p>“That’s the whole story,” said Sam. </p><p>“We know it’s bad and that if you have to kick us out, we understand,” said Colby.</p><p>“We’ve heard crazier stories than that,” explained Jake. </p><p>“We’re okay with having you guys lay low here for a while,” said Corey. </p><p>“You’d really let us stay?” asked Sam.</p><p>“We really can’t afford to pay you much,” said Colby. “We’ve only got about 225$ total.”</p><p>“Tell you what,” said Jake. “You give us 100$ to go towards rent and take the first month to get yourselves on your feet, find a real job. Then when you find one, we’ll talk. How’s that sound?”</p><p>“That sounds great, thank you,” said Sam.</p><p>Jake and Corey had decided to give Sam and Colby a mini tour of the house. Corey and Sam were a couple steps ahead, while Jake and Colby followed behind.</p><p>“So this Youtube thing,” started Colby. “Does it pay well?”</p><p>“That’s debatable,” said Jake. “I’ll save you the lecture, but if you’re interested in seeing what it’s like, Corey and I are doing another video tomorrow, if you guys wanna come. It’ll help you get to know the city.”</p><p>“That’s true,” said Colby. “Well if you really think it’s a good idea, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>The boys decided to turn in early since they were headed out early the next morning. They were going to a haunted place. Jake and Corey said that Sam and Colby could take the lead on the video. When Sam heard that, he decided to do some research on the laptop that Corey had lent him. Colby also stayed awake to study the camera that Jake had given him. It was super late before the boys finally decided to go sleep. Jake and Corey had made sure to inform their fans on Twitter that they would be introducing two new roommates in this week’s video and that it was their first time ever doing Youtube, so they had to be nice. </p><p>The boys parked the red Corolla that Colby had borrowed in the parking lot. Sam and Colby had never seen a place so creepy looking, they were excited but also very nervous to film, having no experience whatsoever. Jake set up the camera on the hood of the car and all four of them stood in front of it. </p><p>“Okay, first you guys have to film an intro,” explained Jake.</p><p>“How do we do that?” asked Colby.</p><p>“You basically just introduce yourselves and anyone else in the video, and then explain what you’re gonna do,” replied Jake. “Give it a try.”</p><p>Sam and Colby stood frozen as Jake hit play on the camera. They stared at it, not quite knowing what to do. </p><p>“Say something,” whispered Jake.</p><p>“What do I say?” asked Colby.</p><p>“Anything,” explained Jake. “Say the first thing that comes to your head.”</p><p>Colby took the advice; he didn’t know if he did it correctly but he decided to just roll with it. </p><p>“What’s up guys it’s Sam and Colby!” he said. </p><p>Colby glanced towards Sam, who looked at him strangely, but just went with it. </p><p>Sam continued, throwing his arms out. “Today we’re here with Jake and Corey and we’re going to be exploring one of the most haunted places in LA,” he explained. </p><p>Jake quickly hit the STOP button on the camera and turned to face Sam and Colby.</p><p>“That was perfect!!” said Jake. “Think you could do it for real this time?”</p><p>“I think so,” said Sam. </p><p>Jake hit play on the camera as Sam and Colby delivered their lines and prepared to film their first ever Youtube video. </p><p> </p><p>What was supposed to be a quick intro video to Sam and Colby ended up being an almost hour long video for Jake and Corey’s channel, and if Sam and Colby were being honest, it had been the most fun they had ever had. They could see why Jake and Corey enjoyed doing it. The adrenaline rush, the thrill, the mystery, it was a great feeling. It had really put Sam and Colby out of their comfort zone, and they didn’t mind at all. </p><p>Jake and Corey were so impressed by Sam’s ability to remember cool facts about the place. They had never dug too deep into the places they went, but after seeing that it made their videos more interesting, they knew they were gonna continue to do that from here on out. Sam and Colby were so natural in front of the camera, almost like they had been doing it their entire lives. Colby certainly knew how to keep people’s attention, having that wild nature about him. </p><p>After they were done filming, the boys ordered Taco Bell and spent the night chatting and laughing back at the Trap House. Colby now had a new fascination with Postmates. Sam, Colby, Jake and Corey were starting to become like real friends, which was something that Sam and Colby had never had before and it was something they didn’t wanna lose. </p><p>Jake and Corey’s eccentric personalities clashed well with Sam and Colby’s. They soon got into some deep conversations with each other. It was so easy for them to talk to each other. Corey told them all about something called The Shadowman that was following him as well as other paranormal experiences he’s had. Sam and Colby had never used an Ouija board and were hoping they would never have to, after hearing about Corey’s experience. </p><p>“You guys have really taught us a lot about how to be better explorers,” said Jake. “Thanks for that.”</p><p>“We didn’t really do much,” said Sam.</p><p>“Dude, that was like the most fun we’ve ever had doing a video,” said Corey. </p><p>Even though Sam and Colby really didn’t feel like they did much, they were happy they were able to help, even in the smallest way. It made them feel even more guilty for not being able to tell Jake and Corey about their true selves, they hated not being authentic. Especially after Jake and Corey had explained to them that not all people on YouTube are genuine and are in it for the wrong reasons.</p><p>Jake and Corey had also made sure to update Sam and Colby on previous videos they had done, just in case fans had questions. They would certainly have to do a Q&amp;A.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake and Corey had called Sam and Colby down to the living room a couple days later. </p><p>“Guys we have some good news,” said Jake.</p><p>“That video we did with you guys,” explained Corey. “It was the most viewed video ever on our channel!”</p><p>“Is that good?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Yes that’s very good,” said Corey. “The fans wanna see more of you guys.”</p><p>“Really?” asked Colby.</p><p>“Yea, look at these comments,” said Jake.</p><p>Sam and Colby both leaned in to look at the Twitter comments on Jake’s phone.</p><p>@webberbabe Sam and Colby are literally so funny!</p><p>@bandogirl3 Their brotherly bond is everything!!!!</p><p>@scherercat These guys were born to explore!</p><p>@exploregirl Colby is so hot!</p><p>@#1TrapGirl Sam seems genuinely interested and I love that!</p><p>@LAbaby I want more!!!</p><p>“Wow, that’s awesome!” said Colby. </p><p>“Do you guys wanna do another video with us?” asked Jake. </p><p>“Sure!” said Sam.</p><p>“Absolutely,” said Colby.</p><p>The next video they did was at an abandoned place in LA. Sam and Colby had decided to follow Jake and Corey’s lead on this one, since they didn’t really know what they were doing. The video ended up being another fun adventure, that resulted to Colby going ninja mode and climbing all over everything. They had even done a part where the four of them had split up to cover more ground. Sam and Colby went together and Jake and Corey went together. Sam and Colby ended up just messing around, because they didn’t really find anything interesting.</p><p>About 30 minutes passed before they were done filming and within an hour of the video going up #BandoBros was already on Twitters trending page. A hashtag started by fans who were gushing over Sam and Colby’s brother relationship and how great they were together.  </p><p>@webbergirl I wish my sibling and I had this relationship #BandoBros</p><p>@coreybae They trust each other so much, I love that!!! #BandoBros</p><p>@explorer4ever Ninja Colbert is everything!!! #BandoBros</p><p>@webstergirl11 Does anyone else gush when protective Colby comes out, because I do! #BandoBros</p><p> </p><p>A few days later Jake came upstairs and he knocked on Sam and Colby’s doors.</p><p>“We were thinking of doing a Q&amp;A if you guys wanna join us?” said Jake</p><p>“What kind of questions will they ask?” said Sam worried.</p><p>“Any questions they want, but it’s live, so you don’t have to answer all of them,” explained Corey. </p><p>“Yea we wouldn’t want you guys to get exposed,” laughed Jake.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” asked Colby.</p><p>“Dude, I was kidding,” said Jake defensively. “It’s just a way for people to get to know you. You don’t have to answer any questions you’re not comfortable answering.”</p><p>“I think we’ll leave that to you guys,” said Colby. “But we can be morale support.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” said Jake. “By the way, here’s your guys’ share for the videos.”</p><p>Sam and Colby each took the money from Jake. Their jaws dropped.</p><p>“This is 2000 dollars!” said Sam. </p><p>“I know it’s not much, but we had to split it 4 ways,” explained Jake.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” said Colby. “This is great! Maybe this YouTube thing isn’t a bad idea after all.”</p><p>“Let’s not get carried away!” said Sam.</p><p>Colby looked to Sam then back to Jake. “Jake give us a second,” he said.</p><p>“Yea sure,” said Jake. </p><p>Colby turned to Sam. “Dude, what’s up with you?” he asked.</p><p>“Colby we need to think about this,” started Sam. “We have something good going here, we don’t wanna ruin it.”</p><p>“How would YouTube ruin it?” asked Colby. “I think it will be good for us, put us out of our comfort zone.”</p><p>“We’ve already bent the truth with these guys,” explained Sam. “Exposing ourselves to the world more than we already have isn’t necessarily the best idea. What if we get recognized?”</p><p>“Who would recognize us?” asked Colby. “We’ve basically been M.I.A for two years.”</p><p>“I really don’t think it’s safe,” said Sam. “We don’t wanna accidently say the wrong thing? We’re new to this.”</p><p>“It would help us make a little extra money,” said Colby. </p><p>“Okay,” said Sam. “But if things start getting too risky, we’re out.”</p><p>“I promise,” said Colby. </p><p> </p><p>Jake posted about the new video on Twitter. </p><p>@JakeWebber9 Q&amp;A coming soon, with special guests ;)</p><p>Once they were all situated, Jake hit play on the camera. </p><p>“Hey guys, welcome back to our channel. Today we’re doing a Q&amp;A and we’re going to be answering your questions live. We have our new roommates here for morale support,” said Jake, gesturing to Sam and Colby, who waved to the camera. </p><p>“Ask away,” said Corey.</p><p>The Q&amp;A was going well. Sam and Colby had let Jake and Corey answer most of the questions, even though there were several coming in for Sam and Colby too. </p><p>“The fans really want you guys to answer some questions,” said Jake.</p><p>Jake looked towards Sam and Colby. They hadn’t planned on answering any questions but they didn’t wanna be rude, and it didn’t seem too risky. Colby looked at Sam, who was reluctant, but decided it was okay to answer a couple.</p><p>“Just a few,” said Colby. Colby looked at Jake and then at the camera.</p><p>@Explorer333 Are Sam and Colby gonna start their own channel?</p><p>“Uh I think right now we’re happy on Jake and Corey’s channel,” started Colby. “But let us know if that’s something you wanna see in the future.”</p><p>@ExploreQueen6 Sam and Colby, where are you guys from?</p><p>“Uh, we’re from Kansas,” said Sam.</p><p>“Wait, you guys are from Kansas?” asked Jake.</p><p>“Yes,” said Colby.</p><p>“Dude, I’m from Kansas,” said Jake.</p><p>“Seriously?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Yea, I’m from Wichita,” replied Jake. “Where in Kansas are you guys from?”</p><p>Sam and Colby didn’t know how to respond, because they honestly didn’t know. Colby only remembers certain places from their childhood, because he and Sam had moved around so much.</p><p>“We’re from Stanley,” said Colby.</p><p>@Explorerbabe What made you wanna come to LA?</p><p>“We were just, looking for something new,” replied Sam.</p><p>“For those who don’t know, we ran in to Sam and Colby hiding out at Murphy’s Ranch,” explained Jake.</p><p>“Why would you say that?” said Sam worried.</p><p>“Relax, it’s fine,” said Jake.</p><p>“ It’s not fine Jake,” said Sam. “That’s a private detail.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, man,” said Jake. “How about one last question?”</p><p>@CoreysCat44 Have you ever lied to cover something up?</p><p>“ Yoooo,” said Corey. “That’s a deep question.”</p><p>Colby had to think for a minute before answering. He looked to Sam then back to the camera.</p><p>“No never,” replied Colby.</p><p>“On that note, I think that’s the end of this video,” said Jake. “Thanks for watching, like and subscribe and comment down below.”</p><p>Jake hit the STOP button on the camera and Sam immediately stood up. “Why would you say that to the whole world!!?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Dude, chill,” said Jake. “I just thought it was a cool detail that the fans might like to know.”</p><p>“Well ask next time!” said Sam.</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry,” said Jake apologetically. Sam quickly left and went up to his room. </p><p>“Is he okay?” asked Corey.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” said Colby. “He’s probably just tired. I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake rushed upstairs. He started banging on Sam and Colby’s doors. Sam answered his rubbing his eyes just as Colby opened his door.</p><p>“Dude, what the hell?” said Colby.</p><p>“You guys are trending on Twitter!” said Jake.</p><p>“Wait, what?” said Sam.</p><p>“You’ve literally sparked debates left and right,” explained Jake. “Look at this.”</p><p>Sam and Colby leant over Jakes phone as he clicked the #SamandColbyQ&amp;A hashtag that was on the trending list.</p><p>@ExploreHater Does anyone else find it weird that these guys just came out of nowhere? #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@ExploreGIRl1 @ExploreHater Can you go back to where you came from? #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@ExploreHater @ExploreGirl1 I’m just saying #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@FakeExplorers Did anyone see the way Colby hesitated to that lie question? #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@Colbysbae114 @FakeExplorers Did anyone ask for your opinion? #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@FakeExplorers No one else found that weird? What are they hiding? #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@ExploreBabe @FakeExplorers They don’t need to expose everything to the world, like stop pestering them. #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p> @Fakeinfluencers2 @FakeExplorers Or the way Sam got super defensive towards Jake’s comment? #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@FakeExplorers @Fakeinfluncers2 My point exactly!!! #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@Exploregirl2 @Fakeinfluencers2 @FakeExplorers Because that’s a private detail, he didn’t need to expose them like that. #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@Coreylover4 Isn’t Murphy’s Ranch abandoned? Why were they hiding lol? #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@Youtubelover6 I have no idea what’s going on, but I wanna know. #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@Jakesbae3 @Youtubelover6 Go to Jake Webber and Corey Scherer’s duo channel and watch their two latest videos. #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@JakeandCoreyFan4 Does anyone else really want Sam and Colby to make their own explore channel, because I would binge that! #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@LoveNotHate3 @JakeandCoreyFan4 OMG Yess!!! I would too!!! #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@KansasGirl1 I swear I’ve seen Sam before, does he look familiar to anyone else? #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p>@KansasDorothy @KansasGirl1 I thought the same! #SamandColbyQ&amp;A</p><p> </p><p>“Literally all of our fans are talking about you guys,” explained Jake.</p><p>“ All of them?” said Sam. “That’s not good.”</p><p>“Of course it is, you guys are seriously gaining a following,” said Jake. “You should seriously consider making your own channel, I think you guys would do amazing.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t even know where to start,” said Colby.</p><p>“Watch some other videos for inspiration, see how they do things. And that way you’d be able to keep all the money you make off of your own videos,” explained Jake. “It may start off slow at first, but if you really like it, just keep going.”</p><p>“I really don’t think we should,” said Colby.</p><p>“Well if you change your mind,” started Jake. “Here are some channels to check out if you’re interested later.”</p><p>“Thanks,” said Colby, taking the paper.</p><p>Once Jake left, Sam walked over to Colby. “ What are we gonna do?” asked Sam. “We aren’t exactly keeping a low profile like we planned.”</p><p>“I think we should avoid the whole Youtube thing, it’s too risky,” said Colby. “I mean Jake and Corey can do fine without us.”</p><p>“That’s too bad. It was fun,” said Sam.</p><p>“Yea it was,” replied Colby. “And you’re a natural at it. I saw you, you loved it. I haven’t seen you that happy in a long time. Maybe we could do Youtube in the future, who knows?”</p><p>“Us? Youtubers?” said Sam. “Dude, no one would watch our solo videos. We’re literally so cringey.”</p><p>“Yea you’re probably right,” laughed Colby. “I mean, what would we even do?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Colby came downstairs later to find Jake and Corey in the living room, hooking their computer up to the TV.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” asked Sam.</p><p>“We’re about to watch KreepyKansas,” said Corey.</p><p>“Who’s that?” asked Colby.</p><p>“Only the biggest exploring group on Youtube,” explained Jake. “They’re the whole reason we started.”</p><p>“Their livestream starts in two minutes,” said Corey. “You guys wanna watch?”</p><p>“Sure, why not,” said Colby. </p><p>Two minutes later the livestream started and a group of four young guys appeared on screen, they did their intro and one of them stepped up to explain the video.</p><p>“Today we’re in a very remote part of Kansas and we’re exploring an abandoned house that we found yesterday,” explained the boy. “Guys this place literally looks empty, it’s the only house here like there’s nothing else around.” </p><p>The camera man then panned around the area, to show how deserted it actually was.</p><p>“Ok, we’ve got our flashlights,” said one of the other guys. “Let’s go in and see what we can find.”</p><p>The group of boys slowly pushed the door open and immediately did a pan of the house. <br/>“Dude, this place is so creepy,” said one of the boys.</p><p>“Yo Yo Yo, look at this,” said the other guy. The camera panned down to a blood stained floor, they could see the glint of the sticky substance on the camera.</p><p>“Dude, don’t film that we’ll get demonetized!” said the first guy.</p><p>“Is that real? Like actual blood?” asked one of the friends.</p><p>“I sure hope not. Let’s keep going,” said the other. The cameraman followed one guy to another door inside the house, to a bedroom.</p><p>“Dude look at this room,” said the guy. The camera panned around to show two mattresses on the floor in a tiny room, with a window.”</p><p>“Who do you think lived here?” said the guy.</p><p>“I don’t know,” said the cameraman. “I’m not so sure I want to know.”</p><p>“Dude, there’s a revolver on the floor,” said the guy in front of the camera. The cameraman turned around and did a close-up of the revolver on the floor.</p><p>“That’s the sketchiest thing I’ve ever seen,” said the cameraman.</p><p>“Guys!!” another boy screamed off camera. The cameraman and the other boy joined their friends by another door.</p><p>“We found the basement,” they said.</p><p>“Should we go down?” asked one of them.</p><p>“Let’s ask the viewers,” said the other. He took out the phone to look at the flood of comments coming through. “They all say we should go down.”</p><p>“Why do you guys hate us?” laughed the boy. “Alright let’s go.” </p><p>They turned on their flashlights and quietly made their way down the stairs, they stopped when they saw more blood and beer bottles smashed everywhere.</p><p>“Yo, this place just gives me a bad feeling,” said one of the guys. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“I agree,” said the other. “Sorry everyone, that was really short but it literally felt so eerie down there.”</p><p>The boys walked around the entire house, pointing out the old food that was left out, the amount beer bottles lying around, the landline ripped out of the wall, as well as anything else creepy about the small deserted house.</p><p>“Let’s see if there’s anything interesting outside,” said one of the friends.</p><p>“Good idea,” said the guy. </p><p>They all made their way outside and the camera man followed closely behind them. All four boys stopped in their tracks. At first the viewers couldn’t see due to the camera angle, but once he adjusted, it was clear as day.</p><p>“Duuuuuude,” said one of the friends. “Is that a grave?”</p><p>“There’s no way,” said another. “It looks fresh too.”</p><p>“Why the hell is it open?” said one of the guys.</p><p>“Get that damn camera out of my face!!!” someone shouted. </p><p>To all the viewers it was a random guy covered in dirt and bandaged, but to Sam and Colby, it was like they’d seen a ghost.</p><p>“Dude, stop filming now!!” shouted the guy who did the intro. “Turn the camera off!!”</p><p>The group of boys screamed and ran before the camera shut off. A screen popped up to signal technical difficulties and the livestream ended. Jake turned to Corey, excited looks on their faces.</p><p>“Woah dude,” said Jake. “You think that was fake?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but that was intense,” said Corey.</p><p>“Sam, Colby, what did you guys think?” asked Jake.</p><p>When they didn’t get an answer, Jake and Corey turned to see Sam and Colby with a horrified look on their faces. </p><p>***KreepyKansas Tweeted***</p><p>@KreepyKansas Hey guys! We know you have a lot of questions, we hear you. We do too. We’ve alerted the authorities. The situation is being dealt with. We will update you when we can &lt;3</p><p>“Are you guys okay?” asked Jake.</p><p>“Yea we’re fine,” said Colby, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling Sam upstairs.</p><p>“What the hell??” said Sam. “Dad’s alive!”</p><p>“I don’t understand how that could’ve happened,” said Colby. “I shot him. I guess the shot wasn’t fatal.”</p><p>“We have to tell Jake and Corey,” said Sam.</p><p>“No, no!” said Colby. “We’re not telling them anything.”</p><p>“What do we do if he or the cops come knocking on their door?” asked Sam.</p><p>“I just need you to trust me,” said Colby.</p><p>“I did that last time and look what happened,” said Sam.</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” said Colby.</p><p>“You’re the one who got us into this mess in the first place!” yelled Sam.</p><p>“I saved our lives!” yelled Colby.</p><p>“No, you ruined our lives!” yelled Sam. Colby went silent and so did Sam. </p><p>“Colby, I’m sorry, I didn’t-,” started Sam, he tried to chase after Colby but couldn’t as Colby slammed his bedroom door shut, locking him out. Jake and Corey came racing upstairs.</p><p>“Everything, okay?” asked Corey.</p><p>“Yes, everything is fine,” said Sam, teary eyed. He walked back to his room and shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Sam woke up, still feeling guilty about his fight with Colby. Sam had gone into town to run errand, there was something he really had to do, and it would give him and Colby some more time to cool down.</p><p>Colby was sitting on his bed, when Jake and Corey knocked on his door. </p><p>“Hey what’s up?” he said.</p><p>“I need to ask you something,” said Jake.</p><p>“Okay,” replied Colby.</p><p>“You wanna explain to me why there’s a missing persons notice of a child from Kansas named Sam who looks eerily like your brother?” asked Jake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colby looked at Jake in shock. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.</p><p>“Let me show you what several of my Kansas followers just sent me,” said Jake, pulling up the notice on his phone. </p><p>He showed the poster to Colby, the one of the young boy who was abducted at the age of 12 in Kansas. The boy resembled Sam exactly, but obviously a bit younger. </p><p>“I want you the truth Colby,” said Jake angrily. “Every detail. Right now, before I call the cops.”</p><p>Jake and Corey sat down on Colby’s bed as he explained the entire story, everything. </p><p>“So it’s true then,” said Corey. “You kidnapped him?”</p><p>“I took care of him,” said Colby. “I always have.”</p><p>“Does he know?” asked Jake.</p><p>“No, he doesn’t,” replied Colby, “and I’d like to keep it that way.”</p><p>“He’s gonna find out, eventually,” said Corey.</p><p>“Well not anytime soon,” said Colby. “Please don’t tell him.”</p><p>“He has a family out there, a real family,” explained Jake. “How’s he gonna feel when he finds out that the past 5 years of his life have been a lie, that you could’ve done something and you didn’t.”</p><p>“I couldn’t lose him, not again” said Colby.</p><p>“You were selfish,” said Jake.</p><p>“Shut your damn mouth!” shouted Colby.</p><p>“Or what?!” shouted Jake. “You gonna shoot me too?”</p><p>Colby hesitated.</p><p>“I want you gone,” said Jake. “Sam deserves better, and when he gets back, we’re going straight to the cops.”</p><p>Colby watched as Jake and Corey furiously turned to leave his room. “I’m sorry,” he said.</p><p>Jake and Corey stopped in their tracks.</p><p>“Go!” said Jake. “Before I have you arrested.”</p><p>Colby wasted no time packing his things and leaving the house. He wanted to tell Jake and Corey goodbye and that he was sorry, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good, they probably wouldn’t even listen. He stopped in the foyer one last time, to admire the beautiful house, before he slipped out the front door. </p><p>Sam arrived home an hour later. When Sam returned back, he went to his room and noticed Colby wasn’t anywhere to be found. He saw that Colby’s door was slightly open. He knocked, but there was no answer, he stepped in and saw no sign of Colby. He looked around and didn’t see any of Colby’s things either. He searched his room frantically and saw a note on Colby’s pillow that said Sam. He set the box that was in his hand down on Colby’s bed. Sam opened the note to read it.</p><p>Sam,<br/>By the time you read this, I’ll be long gone. I’m sorry about last night, I know you didn’t mean it, even though, you were right. All I do is ruin lives, I have a bad habit of doing that and I can’t do that to Jake and Corey, and I’m sorry I did that to you. You’re the last person I ever wanted to suffer. I’ve been a terrible brother and I’m sorry for that. I want you to go live the life that you deserve. Start your cringey Youtube channel, make amazing friends and use that confidence I saw in you, but most importantly, forget about me. Don’t come look for me, it’s for the best. I hope that one day, you can know the truth. I love you always bro.</p><p>Colby</p><p>“The truth?” said Sam. “About what?” </p><p>Sam crumpled the note in his hand and threw it across the room just as Corey walked by. “Sam, we need to talk?” he said.</p><p>Sam turned to face him. “Do you guys know where Colby went?” he asked.</p><p>“Yea, we do,” said Corey. “Come downstairs and we’ll explain everything.”</p><p>Sam quickly followed Corey down to the foyer, where they were greeted by Jake and several cops. They all turned to look at him.</p><p>One of the cops approached Sam and spoke into his walkie.</p><p>“We have the boy, confirmation he’s unharmed,” said the cop.</p><p>“What’s going on?” asked Sam. “Am I under arrest?”</p><p>“No son, but you’re gonna have to come with us,” said the cop. The cop approached and put a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder, ushering him to one of the cars. </p><p>“Jake, Corey, what’s happening?” asked Sam. “Where’s Colby?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Sam,” said Jake. “I hope we can still be friends after this.”</p><p>Sam sent a scared look towards Jake and Corey as the cops led him outside and into the back of one of their cars. </p><p>Sam was seated one of the tables in the LAPD station. He was very confused; he didn’t know why he was here. He hoped it had something to do with Colby. Suddenly, a female cop entered, holding a file. She sat down across from Sam.</p><p>“Hi Sam, I’m Julia,” she said.</p><p>“ Hi,” replied Sam. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Julia sighed and looked at him. “This may be hard for you to hear,” she started. “But you’ve been missing for 5 years.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” asked Sam. “That’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“What do you remember from 5 years ago?” asked Julia.</p><p>“I remember living in Kansas, with my mom, my dad and my brother,” explained Sam. “My mom died two years ago in a crash. Drunk driving accident.”</p><p>“And you woke up in the hospital,” explained Julia. “You and Colby.”</p><p>“Yes, and our father took us home,” replied Sam.</p><p>“That wasn’t your father Sam,” explained Julia.</p><p>“Wait what?” said Sam. “Yes he is.”</p><p>“He’s Colby’s biological father,” explained Julia. “But he’s not yours. Five years ago, you were taken by a man in an abandoned warehouse in Kansas,” explained Julia. “Your parents spent months looking for you, but could never find you. That man you had been living with since then isn’t your real father. It was the man who took you. His name is Sebastian Blake.”</p><p>Sam was in disbelief. “It’s not true,” he said teary eyed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it is,” explained Julia. “Sebastian lost his youngest son at the same time you were kidnapped. I guess he had seen you and decided that you were his son. He never had any mal intent, he just wanted his child back. He had moved you both around so much, he kept you both well hidden, even changed your appearance, it became impossible to find you. Your parents didn’t stop looking until the Kansas PD had to force them to.”</p><p>She slid the file towards him. “Your real name is Sam Golbach,” explained Julia.</p><p>Sam took the file and read it. If the proof hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t have believed it. </p><p>“I need you to explain to me where you’ve been for the last five years,” said Julia.</p><p>“I know we’ve been living in Kansas for a while,” said Sam. “But before that…I don’t really remember.”</p><p>“Trauma does that to a person,” said Julia. “You say you’ve been in Kansas the past couple years? Where?”</p><p>“We’ve been in the same house for as long as I can remember,” said Sam, “It’s a remote area, not much around, it was like a ghost town. It was just my dad, my brother and I after our mom passed.”</p><p>“I see,” said Julia. </p><p>“Julia, does this mean…Colby is not actually my brother,” asked Sam.</p><p>“That’s for you to decide,” explained Julia. “But if you want the biological answer, no, at least not by blood. We’ve contacted your parents, they’re actually still in Kansas, a small town called Leawood. They’ve already been notified.”</p><p>Sam didn’t know how to feel. Sad? Relived? </p><p>“To think you were so close this whole time,” said Julia. “If it wasn’t for you Twitter followers, we never would’ve found you.”</p><p>“What Twitter followers?” asked Sam.</p><p>“A few of them contacted your friends after they recognized you in a video from a Kansas missing persons notice,” explained Julia. “Said they should look into it.”</p><p>“Have you found Colby?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Is he here?” asked Julia. </p><p>“He was,” explained Sam. </p><p>He didn’t think he would have to explain this story so many times, and knowing what he knew now, that’s all it was to him, a story. A fantasy. It didn’t seem real. He made sure to explain every detail, and to make sure that Jake and Corey had no blame in this. Julia listened attentively.</p><p>“We’ll put out an APB,” said Julia. “We’ll also contact the Police Department in Kansas, see what the situation is.”</p><p>“Please don’t let Colby go to jail,” said Sam. “He only did what he did in self defense. He’s never tried to hurt me, he only wanted to protect us.”</p><p>“I’ll do what I can,” said Julia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colby didn’t know where he was or where he was going. He didn’t know how long he had been walking, but he kept on going. He thought about going back so many times, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t do that to his friends, to his family. He only hoped that Sam would have a better life now, away from him.</p><p>Colby stopped quickly at a convenience store to pick up a few things because he didn’t know how far he would be going or how long he would be on the streets. He grabbed what he needed and put it on the counter. He heard the sound of the TV in the quiet store and he saw as the Breaking News Story came on. In the corner of his eye, he saw a picture of someone on the TV, it wasn’t until he glanced over that he saw who it was and that’s when it caught his attention. When Sam’s face came on screen. </p><p>“Hey,” said Colby, turning to the cashier. “Could you turn that up, please?”</p><p>The employee grabbed the remote and raised the volume up for Colby. </p><p>He watched the story unfold intently and listened as the female news anchor spoke. Colby couldn’t believe what was happening. The truth was finally out. He was an idiot for putting himself out in the open like that. He should’ve known the fans would’ve caught on. He only hoped that Jake and Corey wouldn’t receive too much backlash, that he wouldn’t once again, be responsible for ruining someone’s life. He prayed that Sam would be okay too, maybe his life could get back to normal, whatever normal was for them. Colby listened closely as the female news anchor continued.</p><p>“Police are still looking for Sebastian’s son Cole, who’s current whereabouts are unknown, but he is believed to be somewhere in the Los Angeles area. This story has also sparked uproar on the popular social media platform Twitter, with fans of the two YouTubers in a frenzy. LAPD and fans of the YouTuber are urging him to come forward. Here are some of the tweets currently trending under the hashtag “BrothersForever” started by fans. </p><p>@ExploreKansasl3 @JakeWebber9, @ItsCoreyScherer, If Colby is still with you let him know we’re sorry and that Sam needs him!!! #BrothersForever</p><p>@Explorebros Colby if somehow you see this, please go to your brother, please!!! #BrothersForever</p><p>@SamandColby114 Colby wherever you are, we are here for you and Sam, please be there for him &lt;3 #BrothersForever</p><p>@Colbysbae Sam and Colby we love you!!! Everything will be okay, I know it! #BrothersForever</p><p>@Sammygirl I will not rest until Sam and Colby are reunited!!!! #BrothersForever</p><p>@SnC3 Colby we love you and we forgive you. #BrothersForever</p><p>@Bandobae If anyone separates these boys I will YEET them!!! #BrothersForever</p><p>@KansasQueen Family don’t end in blood!!!!!  #BrothersForever</p><p>@SamandColbyFan I don’t care what anyone says, Sam is his brother and Colby loves him!!!! #BrothersForever</p><p> </p><p>Before the employee could even bag his stuff, Colby was out the door. He didn’t know how he could run so fast, whether it was adrenaline or not, but he ran, as fast as he could, back to the house. He didn’t even know how far it was, but at this point he didn’t care. </p><p>Jake and Corey sat watching the news story. A feeling of guilt coming over them. </p><p>“Why do I feel so bad about this?” asked Corey</p><p>“It had to be done, Corey,” replied Jake.</p><p>“It still doesn’t feel right,” said Corey. </p><p>They thought they were doing the right thing, but maybe they had been wrong to separate them, after all, all they had was each other. </p><p>Suddenly, Colby busted through the door of the Trap House, completely out of breath. He sat there panting as Jake and Corey came running into the foyer. </p><p>“Colby, what are you doing here?” said Jake.</p><p>“Where’s Sam?!” asked Colby. </p><p>“The cops took him,” said Corey. “Long ago.”</p><p>“What? How?” asked Colby. “Why?”</p><p>“We turned him in,” said Jake. “But now we’re thinking it wasn’t the best idea.”</p><p>“Is he still at the station?” asked Colby.</p><p>“We don’t know,” said Jake. “But I think he left you something.”</p><p>“What?” said Colby.</p><p>“In your room,” said Jake. “I saw it, after he left.”</p><p>Colby looked at Jake and then toward the staircase. He bolted up the stairs and into what was once his room. He looked around before his eyes stopped on the Gucci box sitting on his bed. He took it and slowly opened it up. Inside was the lion head ring he had sold to get them here, to LA. He then saw the note beside it, the note written in Sam’s handwriting. Colby’s eyes filled with tears as he read it. “You didn’t ruin my life, you made it better!” -Sam</p><p>He slipped the ring on his finger and hurried out of the room. He rushed quickly down the stairs to the foyer where Jake and Corey were still standing. </p><p>“I need to get to him!” said Colby, gripping the door handle. “I need to fix this, before they send him away, or worse.” </p><p>“That won’t happen,” said Jake, grabbing his car keys. “Not on our watch! C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>Julia returned a few minutes later. “I have good news!” she said. “Colby’s’ father is in custody in Kansas. He won’t be bothering you guys again, I promise.”</p><p>“What about Colby?” asked Sam.</p><p>“We haven’t found him,” replied Julia. “There will most likely be a court case, but given that it was self defense, I think your chances are good, but I can’t say for sure.”</p><p>Sam understood. He really didn’t want Colby to go to jail. Not after everything he had done for him. Another cop, a man, suddenly entered the room.</p><p>“ Officer Bennett,” said the cop. “I think you need to see this.”</p><p>Julia quickly stood up and followed the male cop out of the room. She returned a few minutes later and looked at Sam. He met her gaze as she stepped out of the way to reveal Colby standing behind her. Sam and Colby locked eyes. He quickly stood up as Colby walked to him and hugged him tightly. When they pulled away, Julia got the hint and left the two boys to talk.</p><p>“So, I’m assuming she told you everything,” said Colby.</p><p>“Colby, did you know?” asked Sam.</p><p>Colby looked at him sadly. “Yea, I knew,” he replied.</p><p>“Why did you never tell me?” asked Sam. “After all this time.”</p><p>“I was young,” said Colby. “My father told me if I tried anything, it wouldn’t end well. I didn’t know how to react when he brought you in that night, but when I saw you, I saw him.”</p><p>“Your brother?” asked Sam.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you, so many times. But I knew how you would’ve reacted,” explained Colby, “and I knew how my father would’ve reacted. I had just lost my brother and he was a wreck. He would’ve taken that out on you. Ever since that night, I’ve felt responsible for you. I had to protect you, because blood or not, you are my brother, in every sense of the word.”</p><p>Sam looked at Colby intently as he explained. </p><p>“I hope you can forgive me Sam,” continued Colby. “Everything I’ve done; I’ve done for us. You truly are my brother and my best friend. I felt like it was my job to look out for you, like I tried to look out for him.”</p><p>“Why did you leave me?” asked Sam.</p><p>“I had to,” said Colby. “Jake and Corey found out, and I couldn’t be responsible for ruining their lives too.”</p><p>“Colby,” started Sam, putting his hands on Colby’s shoulders. “You didn’t ruin anyone’s life, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you ruined mine, because you didn’t, you m-”</p><p>“Made it better,” finished Colby. Sam looked at him as he held up his hand, the lion head ring on his finger.</p><p>“You found it,” said Sam. </p><p>“I did,” said Colby. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem,” said Sam, smiling. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just wanted to be able to give you a new life,” said Colby. “A better life. A fresh start, away from me. It was the least I could do, after what I put you through.”</p><p>“Colby, you didn’t put me through anything,” said Sam. “All you’ve ever done is protect me and look out for me. My perfect life is with you.”</p><p>“I see that now,” said Colby. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I know you are,” said Sam, bringing Colby into another hug.</p><p>A few hours had passed when Julia entered back into the room with another man and a woman, whom neither of the boys recognized. Julia and the couple stepped in.</p><p>“Sam,” started Julia. “This is Kirk and Cindy Golbach. Your parents.”</p><p>The blonde woman stepped slowly towards Sam and hesitantly rested her hand on his cheek. Even Colby could see the resemblance. </p><p>Sam smiled at her. “Hi mom,” he said.</p><p>The woman smiled at him as she began to cry. She wrapped Sam in her arms as his father came over to join them. They had a happy reunion before all three of them turned back to Colby. The situation had been explained to them prior to arrival. They were aware of who Colby was. </p><p>Cindy stepped towards Colby. He looked up at her, waiting for her to scream, anything. But instead she wrapped Colby in her arms too. </p><p>“Thank you for taking care of my boy!” she said. </p><p>“You’re welcome!” said Colby, hugging her back. </p><p>“So what happens now?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Well, son, we were hoping you’d come back to Kansas with us,” said Kirk. “We know it may be hard, and it’s alright if you’re not ready just yet.”</p><p>“I am. I mean I want to, but,” started Sam. He looked back towards Colby. “I’m not leaving without my brother.”</p><p>“We figured that and we took care of it,” said Julia. “We have another family in Leawood that is willing to take Colby in, as a foster son.”</p><p>“Really?” said Colby. </p><p>“Then yes,” said Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long and weird flight back to Kansas from Los Angeles. Sam and Colby had spent the entire flight trying to process everything that had happened. When they landed, all of the horrible memories had come flooding back, but they were able to push them away, knowing that things would be better now. Kirk and Cindy stopped at Colby’s new house to drop him off. When he stepped out and saw the house, he was in awe. It was everything he had dreamed of. It was normal, average, perfect. The door opened and a blonde woman, her husband and an older boy came to greet them. Cindy stepped up next to Colby.</p><p>“Colby, I’d like you to meet Layne and Lesa Brock,” she said.</p><p>“Hi Colby,” said Lesa. “It’s very nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you guys too,” said Colby.</p><p>“This is Gage, our other son,” said Lesa.</p><p>“Hey,” said Colby.</p><p>“Hi,” said Gage.</p><p>“I know this must be weird for you,” said Layne. “Take all the time you need to adjust.”</p><p>“Thanks,” said Colby.</p><p>“Would you like to come in?” asked Lesa.</p><p>“I would, but could I have a second?” asked Colby.</p><p>“Of course,” said Layne.</p><p>Colby turned back to Sam. “Sam! I…” started Colby.</p><p>“I know,” said Sam. “C’mere.” He brought Colby into a hug. “If you ever need me, I’m only half an hour away. Call anytime.”</p><p>“Try every day,” said Colby.</p><p>Sam laughed. “I’m holding you to that,” he said.</p><p>The next couple months had definitely been super weird. It had been a struggle for Sam and Colby to adjust to new lives, but the one thing that had never changed, was their bond. They were best friends and brothers at heart. They had spent as much time as they could, exploring Kansas. Even made a couple new friends. They quickly discovered their love for exploring. Finally realizing that Jake and Corey had been onto something. They had made sure to keep in contact with the good friends they had made in LA. </p><p>A couple years later, Sam and Colby had made the tough decision to move back to LA. Their parents understood that they had built a life there, and understood why they were going back. They promised their parents that they’d be back every year to visit and they kept that promise. They had also made sure to always stay true to themselves, they wanted to be genuine. They moved back in with Jake and Corey, who had been more than happy to have them back. Even though it was a little awkward at first, they eventually regained that friendship they once had with each other. They even got to meet the other roommates Elton and Aaron, who they quickly formed a great relationship with. It was everything they could’ve asked for. </p><p>And that brings us to the present day. Sam and Colby did gain a following on YouTube, a massive one. They started their own brand of exploring called XPLR and quickly became one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. They endured many adventures from abandoned, to haunted, to treasure hunting. They won a TCA, became authors, and travelled the world with amazing people. Sam even met a nice girl along the way. They had made so many experiences and memories that would last them a lifetime. The fans had always been so supportive of them, through every up and down, through everything. Even when they had heard the real story, they never neglected to point out that Sam and Colby were not just best friends, they were brothers, truly. Brothers that would be there for each other, through thick and thin, no matter what.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly how they had pictured it, but they didn’t complain. If you had told Sam and Colby two years ago that this is where they would end up, they wouldn’t have believed you. They went from a living hell to paradise all because of one decision, a decision that altered their lives drastically. But it was worth it, because in the end, the one thing they had and would always have, that would never change, was their unbreakable bond. At the end of the day, the thing that would always be most important to them, was each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>